Merindukanmu
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Yuuma-kun bagaimana kabarmu disana? apa disana menyenangkan? Yuuma-kun aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Yuumaku kamu dimana, aku jemput deh! -Ya ini cuma sedikit preview buat ff full story inside, dibuat kilat jadi maaf kalau bayak typo, UN-BETA-ED DeathChara! NO YAOI gahje dan lain-lain K / T


YuGiOh Zexal Fanfiction

Presented by Kuroko Tetsuragi

YGO ZEXAL © Kazuki Takahashi

Merindukanmu

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word: 906

World: AU

Pair: Negativeshipping

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Hurt/comfort, Drama

Wah~ ane kok jadi ketagihan ya buat FF YGO ZEXAL, baru aja kemaren buat 1 sekarang udah buat lagi satu

39: kalo diliat-liat FF YGO ZEXAL Indo yang ngisi Cuma Elu aja ya *natap tab*

Hoppu~~ kamu itu nggak tau ya~ aku itu pengen bawa REVOLUSI buat fandon YGO ZI (Zexal Indo) siapa tau gitu ya ada yang mau ikutan nulis ff juga di YGO ZI

39: -_- benarkah? Kayaknya belum berbuah hasil deh buktinya dari 2 FF indo yang ada di YGO ZI kedua-duanya punyamu -_-

Iya aku tau Hoppu cayang~~ *peluk hope* kan tunggu bentaran, hihihi

39: Tunggu apaan coba?

I-zu-re wakaru za

_Kau selalu ada untukku_

_Kau selalu tersenyum dan membuatku senang_

_Kau selalu dapat membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri_

Heartland City 2xxx

Shingetsu's POV

Hari ini hari yang cerah, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Sudah lama ya kita tak bersenda gurau kayak gini? Sudah lama ya kita nggak bercanda kayak dulu lagi.

(_Kamu lagi, Shingetsu? Kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini setiap hari)_

Lihatlah... oh ya kau pasti sudah melihatnya hanya saja aku tak tau. Langit itu terlihat sangat cerah ya? Secerah senyummu yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku, pada semuanya.

(_Cerah bagaimana bodoh?)_

Apakah kau ingat saat-saat kita awal jumpa, aku yakin kau pasti sangat kesal, apalagi saat itu aku hanya berpura-pura

(_Aku tau kok, aku tau itu. Tapi aku nggak ngerasa kamu itu pura-pura, mungkin aku yang begok)_

Oh iya aku bawa bunga, kamu suka bunga kan?

(_Aku nggak suka bunga)_

Oh iya anak laki-laki jarang suka bunga, aku seharusnya membawakanmu Duel Disk yang baru ataupun D-Gazer yang limited edition seperti punyaku

Ya kan—

—Yuuma-kun?

Tes

Tes

Tes

Ah hujan, aku lupa membawa payung. Kalau begini caranya aku bisa kehujanan. Hahahahaha aku ini bodoh ya? Masak udah tau mendung nggak bawa payung, mana tadi bilang cerah, kayaknya aku kurang dijejel duel meshi basi

(_Dengan senang hati aku akan menjejal mulutmu itu dengan duel meshi 1 tahun yang lalu, Shingetsu)_

Yuuma-kun kau tak kehujanan kan? Disana kan ada payung yang saanggggggggggaaaaaaat besar. Aku yakin disana juga ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang menarik

(_Aku tidak melihat payung besar, aho)_

Yuuma-kun, aku minta maaf ya? Aku udah pernah khianatin perasaan kamu, ingatkan pas di Sargasso DD. Aku nggak nyadar, Yuuma-kun, kamu itu sebenernya niat banget jadi temenku tapi malah nyia-nyiain

(_Aku udah maafin kamu, bodoh. Kalau gitu mana mungkin aku nyelamatin kamu saat mau di hisap Don Thousand. Meskipun gagal)_

Ah, aku tau sekarang sudah terlalu lambat untuk minta maaf, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh

(_Tidak ada kata terlambat, Shingetsu. Selama kamu masih hidup dan ya kau memang bodoh)_

Hujannya indah ya Yuuma-kun, aku suka hujan. Bukan karena aku bisa melihat pelangi bersinar setelahnya. Namun karena bisa menyamarkan air mataku. Jadi kau tak tau kalau aku menangis

(_Bodoh, justru aku tau kau menangis, kau terisak)_

Yuuma-kun?

(_Apa?)_

Aku merindukanmu—merindukan saat-saat kita masih menjadi sahabat, kenapa kamu pergi? Padahal aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu Yuuma-kun aku—

"Shingetsu-kun?"

"Ah Hai Kotori-san"

"Kalau kau kehujanan, kau bisa sakit lo?" Terangnya, Oh ya Yuuma-kun. Aku ingin tanya, apa kamu suka Kotori-san?

(_Haa?)_

Yuuma-kun dan Kotori-san sangat dekat, aku fikir kalian itu pacaran

(_Aku nggak pacaran /)_

Yuuma-kun... aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu? Yuuma-kun sekarang ada dimana? Biar aku jemput deh!

"Ayo pulang Shingetsu-kun! Kau bisa sakit!" Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Kotori-san tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Yuuma-kun

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya lagi besok, Ayo pulang"

(_Dengarkan saja apa katanya Shingetsu!)_

"Aku nggak mau, kalau aku pulang... Yuuma-kun pasti kesepian. Aku nggak mau Yuuma-kun kesepian" jawabku asal

"Tapi Shingetsu-kun?"

"Aku nggak mau... pulang" airmata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku

"Aku mau sama Yuuma-kun, selamanya"

"Tapi Shingetsu-kun..."

"Kalau Kotori-san mau pulang, Kotori-san pulang saja duluan. Aku nggak mau ninggalin Yuuma-kun sendirian"

(_Shingetsu, aku nggak sendirian jadi pulanglah)_

"Aku sayang Yuuma-kun—"

(_Aku juga bodoh, makanya pulang!)_

"Yuuma-kun itu sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku dapat seumur hidupku. Aku nggak mau ninggalin dia sendirian di tempat yang dingin ini"

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu, ini payung" akupun menerima payung itu lalu membuangnya

"Lho kok?!"

"Masak aku pakai payung sementara Yuuma-kun kehujanan? Aku nggak mau pakai payung. Aku juga mau kehujanan"

"Nanti kamu bisa sakit"

"Aku nggak peduli, aku Cuma mau disini sama Yuuma-kun."

"Tapi Yuuma itu sudah mati! Kau nggak mungkin bisa ketemu lagi sama dia!" Jelas Kotori-san

Enggak dia nggak mati, tadi aku baru aja bicara ama dia ya kan, Yuuma-kun?

"Apa kamu lupa! Hiks... Yuuma-kun dia udah ninggalin kita 1 tahun yang lalu! Kau lupa?!"

"Tapi tadi aku berbicara dengannya, aku—"

"Apanya yang berbicara! Apa kau berbicara dengan batu nisan! (A/N: Angep aja masih pake batu nisan*plak)"

Apa ada yang salah jika aku ingin sama kamu, Yuuma-kun? Apa ada yang salah dengan aku disini

(_Salah BESAR, kamu bisa sakit!)_

"Shingetsu, aku tau kamu sedih, kami juga... tapi kamu harus ikhlasin kalo Yuuma itu udah nggak ada lagi, dia udah pergi."

"Yuuma-kun?"

"Nah kita pulang ya? Semuanya sudah nunguin. Tuh kan hujannya jug audah reda."

"Pulang?"

"Iya pulang... yang lainnya pasti nungguin kamu Shingetsu-kun"

Yuuma-kun apa aku boleh pulang, apa kamu yakin kamu nggak kesepian. Disana kamu punya banyak temenkan Yuuma-kun

(_Ya ah bawel! Besok dateng lagi)_

Yuuma-kun mungkin kamu nggak denger apa yang aku bilang, atau mungkin sebaliknya tapi aku Cuma mau bilang satu hal

Makasih ya udah mau jadi temanku

Makasih ya udah mau nyelamatin aku

Makasih ya udah mau maafin aku padahal aku dulu pernah jahat sama kamu

Yuuma-kun besok aku datang lagi ya aku jani besok aku akan datang bawa payung supaya aku nggak kehujanan. Aku akan bawa dua! Untukku dan Yuuma-kun!

(_Aku nggak butuh payung, aku denger bego apa yang kamu bilang. Cuman kamunya aja yang nggak denger!)_

_Jaa~ na_ Yuuma-kun! Aku janji aku akan bawain kamu banyak barang besok

"Nah, ayo pulang!" aku berjalan beriringan dengan Kotori-san namun tiba-tiba

_Wushhh~~_

"Eh?" Aku reflex membalikkan badanku dan aku membulatkan mataku. Sosok itu, sosok yang tersenyum padaku itu

"_Makasih ya udah mau ngunjungin aku tiap hari" _Apa aku nggak salah liat, Y—Yuuma-kun?

"Kau kenapa Shingetsu-kun?"

"Ah Enggak! Enggak apa-apa!"

_Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu_

_Arigatou soshite saraba tomoyo_

_(Thanks and farewell my friend)_

Aku nggak nyangka aku bakal buat FF yang Yuumanya mati! Hueeeeeeeeeeeee *nangis buaya

Seperti yang hoppu bilang tadi diatas! Aku bakalan banyakin buat FF disini supaya orang-orang pada ikutan juga ngeramein fandom YGO ZI

Jya~ sampai jumpa besok!

Kuroko's Imitation

The Invisible Basketball player

Kuroko Tetsuragi


End file.
